


Relaxation and Experience

by Prompt_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doesnt even get close, Its not nsfw i promise, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Keith and lance are about to get romantic on the couch when the team walks in on them





	Relaxation and Experience

Whenever things were peaceful in the Castle of Lions, everyone took advantage. Even Keith and Allura, who were known for their strict devotation to training and ending the war. So when the ship was tunneled into a peaceful dead zone of space and had seen no sign of any distress signals or Zarkon? Instant relaxation. 

Shiro walked around the Castle by himself, getting lost in the winding rooms helped clear his head and it made him feel as though he was doing something. Later he’d find the others and have quick conversations with them before sitting with Allura in the projection room. Allura would at first try to work until Coran and her discuss the importance of the occasional break, and she’d enjoy a few good meals and the projection room. Hunk would cook and try to find a few good movies, even though they were all in altean. And who knew what Pidge was doing. 

Lance looked down at the weird film in his hand, it was triangular shaped with text he didn’t understand. He’d ask Pidge what it meant but he’s pretty sure she’s deep in the air vents by now, and he defiently didn’t want to bother Allura when she was actually winding down. Hunk told him that this movie was funny to watch even though they couldn’t understand it, and well Lance had nothing else to do so. He placed his hand down onto the wall panel, lifting the door and revealing a couch with red and white boots propped up on the back cushions. 

Lance sighed but instead of commenting he walked over began to set up the movie, taking a while with the unfamiliar technology. Keith’s eyes followed him in a lazy interest, his head propped up on the arm rest which left his body twisting in an awkward way since he still had his feet up in the air. Once the movie began to play Lance sat on the opposite side of the couch and propped his feet up over Keith’s stomach. 

Keith looked at Lance’s sneakers, and then rested his arms over his legs, “Hey Lance” 

Lance’s eyes didn’t move from the screen, “Hey Keith.” 

A few months ago Keith would have ended the conversation there, or even shoved Lance off of him. Lately though they’d been getting along really well. He’d had a few moments in Lance’s bedroom. They two of them sat in close proximity and let loose as teenagers should. And in the heat of battle they’d share an intimate hug, and even once a kiss after an intense reuniting. 

Keith blushed and shook the thought away, eyes following to look at the screen, “what are..uh what are we watching?” 

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Lance’s voice was a bit flat, his left ankle rolled in slow circles. 

“You sound pretty bored man” 

Lance sighed, hand reaching to scratch at the back of his neck, “I mean yeah?” His eyes met Keith’s finally, “I am pretty bored so…” 

Keith hummed, trying to focus on the horrifying monster on screen that seemed to be sobbing over a bowl of some strange alien food, “you wanna make up subtitles?” Lance had told him that was one of his favorite things to do as a kid.

“No…uh…actually could we just…you know?” Lance’s head gestured towards Keith before himself, and he looked back at the screen nervously. 

“Yeah, sure.” He slowly lifted up Lance’s legs, then shifted himself around the couch until his head was laying on Lance’s chest. Eyes on the screen again, he focused on the sound of his heartbeat. 

“This ok?” 

Lance’s hand ran down his back, sending shudders through him, “yeah…this is perfect.” 

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence after that, enjoying the feeling of each other with their legs tangled. Keith smiled whenever Lance laughed, his head bouncing with the rhythm of his chest. At some point the movie had hit a slump, becoming one of those scenes where dramatics hit. Ah plot, normally plot’ s great but neither understood what the drama was. In the confusion, Lance placed a kiss down on Keith’s forehead. 

Keith rolled over so that they were chest to chest, he placed a kiss on Lance’s chin, “two can play that game” 

Lance smiled, hands up and down Keith’s back, “you know, I like it when you get all affectionate” 

Keith stared down at Lance’s lips, noticing how they were chapped, “oh do you now?” He placed a quick kiss to them 

One of Lance’s hands reached up and tucked some of Keith’s hair behind his ear, “yeah. I like it a lot.” 

The way his voice went deep and quiet left Keith red in the face. “Oh?” He kissed him again, this time lingering a little longer, “why’s that?” 

“Cuz” his hands slid down the back of his neck, the line of his spine, and went back up the under of his shirt. Stopping to hold his waist at bare skin, “you’re not like this with the others, it’s like I’ve got a side of Keith all to myself” 

Keith had to admit he felt the same way about Lance, he liked how there was a certain glint in his eyes that he only had when looking at him. Only him. He loved that look, the one that was scanning his collarbone. Lance gently grabbed his chin and pulled him in for another kiss. Lance tugged at his bottom lip, and after a shuddering breath from Keith they both pulled away. 

Keith swallowed, looking down at Lance, “hey is it ok if I uh-” 

“Yeah.” 

“I didn’t even tell you what I was gonna do?” 

Lance shrugged, “I trust you.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, placing a few kisses to Lance’s neck. As he reached down to his collarbone he mumbled against tan skin, “I love you” 

“Shit man,” Lance said, eyes shut in bliss. “You too” 

Keith brought his lips back down to the others quickly, “I really love you” 

“Can’t say I blame you” 

A tug at Keith’s hair and they were finally at a more heated kiss. They felt stuck, melted together in their own little world. The movie long forgotten, they allowed each other to relish in the feeling of what they should be able to enjoy more often. Like how the rest of the team took advantage of being able to relax, Keith and Lance took advantage of being able to express. Their kiss was slow rather than hungry or desperate, the two of them just wanting to savor the moment. They were so caught up in the moment they didn’t hear the whoosh of the door sliding open until a voice spoke up.

“Ew. They’re eating each other.” 

The two on the couch felt their whole body get a rush of unpleasant shock before going straight red. They pulled away, Keith diving to the other side of the couch, and mumbled complete garbage of excuses. They looked at Pidge, who had spoken, in shame. 

Shiro then covered Pidge’s eyes “what the- I thought you two knew better than this! On the couch no less. I’m happy for you but-” 

Keith groaned, wanting to die “Shiro please..” 

Allura tilted her head, “is this some sort of strange Earth custom…why were you eating each other like that.” 

Clean shook his head “no princess I believe that was the kissing thing Lance attempted to explain to me” 

“Oh yes! Kissing…so are you two mates then?” 

Pidge groaned, “for my sanity I hope not”

Lance was frozen in an embarassed shock, “g-guys what- shut up!!”

“I can’t believe we got caught fully making out we’re so stupid”

Lance looked over to Hunk, who was staring at him with these…starry eyes. Like the kind he got when they’d found rare collectors cards as kids. Hunk who had been covering his mouth, moved them to show the wide exaggerated smile on his face. 

“Oh no..”

“Oh my God. Lance, buddy- I totally knew it! Didn’t I Pidge?!”

“Yes Hunk, you called it-” 

“I’m so happy for you guys! We need to celebrate! Oh wait for your wedding-” Keith choked on his spit"-can I be the flower girl?! I gotta be the flower girl ok Lance? Heck I’ll plan your whole wedding i just…I’m telling you I would plan such a good wedding, I’ve watched so much HGTV with my moms I’ve got an eye for decor.“ 

“What?” Lance raised an eyebrow, “don’t you wanna be my best man?” 

“That doesn’t matter there isn’t going to be a wedding!” 

Shiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his noise, “you two can’t let your relationship get in the way of voltron Ok? I’m happy for you but-”

“I know Shiro..i know just…can Lance and I have a moment?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Alone?” 

“…you two aren’t going to make out on the couch again are you?” 

“Shiro!” 

“Just making sure, ok come on everyone. Pidge stop gagging.” 

With everyone out the two boys slumped over and let out a heavy breath of air. Lance looked over to Keith, “you just said that so everyone could leave didn’t you?” 

Keith smirked and nodded, “now we have a chance to go to my room, I got a nice knife collection”

Lance rolled his eyes and stood up, placing a kiss to Keith’s cheek before offering a hand to help him up, “you’re lucky I love you”


End file.
